<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken glass hopes by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557662">Broken glass hopes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le sfaccettature dell'amore [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Introspection, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il disperato amore di Ambar.<br/>Scritto come regalo di Natale per Elena Colarusso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le sfaccettature dell'amore [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031084</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken glass hopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Broken glass hopes</p><p> </p><p>Al piano di sotto la taverna era gremita di gente, c’erano donne prosperose che portavano vassoi, colmi di boccali di birra o altri liquidi insoliti da cui si alzavano fumi poco rassicuranti, ai vari tavoli, uomini dalle lunghe pipe e i capelli a punta, goblin dai numerosi orecchini e la pelle verdastra, creature per metà animali e per metà esseri umani e diversi mezzi-uomini. L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce aranciata che filtrava dalle finestre polverose, ai cui angoli spiccavano ragnatele dagli elaborati disegni concentrici. Appesa alla parete c’era una testa di cervo, il teschio pallido era scarnificato e gl’inquietanti incavi degli occhi, insieme alle corna, davano all’insieme un aspetto inquietante.</p><p>Delle urla e degli schiamazzi dei commensali ubriachi arrivava poco meno di un ronzio in una delle camere da letto dell’albergo.</p><p>Un uomo massiccio era in piedi davanti a una finestra dalle tende calate, ritto in penombra era illuminato a malapena dalla luce blu della lampada magica, mentre il suo viso era ben definito dalla brace del suo sigaro.</p><p>«Sei ancora un bambino. Cosa vuoi saperne tu dell’amore?» sputò con astio, le sue spalle massicce erano avvolte da un pesante mantello di pelliccia, il medesimo che decorava i suoi alti stivali di pelle. Il suo sguardo sembrava perdersi come se riuscisse a vedere attraverso i drappi e abbracciare con aria saggia il mondo circostante, di cui conosceva marciume e dolore. "Amore è solo un’altra parola per delineare dolore. Tenevo stretta a me mia moglie mentre si spegnava, il suo sangue macchiava i miei vestiti. Merda, se anche volessi crederti, finirei solo col vederti morire su un campo di battaglia o condannarti a vedermi crepare in una guerra" pensò.</p><p>Dal piano di sotto non riusciva a giungere neanche la melodia gorgheggiata del menestrello e il suo liuto, che raccontava di tragedie ed eroi, al contrario l’ambiente era denso dei respiri dei due affittuari carichi di rimpianto e di non detti.</p><p>«Maestro…» esalò il giovane spadaccino, aveva la fronte cinta da una fascia color sangue. «Maestro Edolar…» lo invocò.</p><p>«Non ti sei innamorato di me, ma di un vago fantasma. Non sono quello che tu credi io sia, Ambar, figlio di Astar» lo interruppe Edolar.</p><p>Sopra il letto dalle lenzuola color dell’oro vi era un grande quadro: la cornice di giada verde, raffigurante dei cavalli selvaggi che correvano nella tempesta, la tela ingiallita in diversi punti.</p><p>«Maestro, io so benissimo voi chi siete. So che vi siete trincerato dietro un muro dopo la morte di vostro figlio, ma io non sono Ekemor. Quello che ci lega non è meno profondo, ma diverso…» ribatté Ambar, alzandosi dal letto su cui si trovava in ginocchio. Tratteneva a stento le lacrime e ondate di dolore scuotevano il suo petto, dandogli alla testa.</p><p>Edolar estrasse il suo fioretto, la lama brillava di luce propria e il manico era in avorio finemente intarsiato. «Non osare fare un passo di più» ordinò. Il giovane lo guardò raggelato, socchiudendo le labbra sottili. Il viso di Edolar era duro, incorniciato da una spessa barba ispida. «Qui e ora le nostre strade si dividono. Trova da solo la tua strada e la tua tecnica in battaglia, non ti allenerò mai più».</p><p><em>Mai più, mai più</em>, era come se quelle parole si ripetessero all’infinito nella mente di Ambar.</p><p>Il giovane uomo indietreggiò fino a sbattere contro la parete, accanto a un puzzolente orso impagliato in una posizione di combattimento, con le fauci spalancate e le zampe sollevate, ma aveva perso ed ora le tarme lo stavano divorando.</p><p>Edolar rinfoderò la spada e si diresse verso la porta. “Odiami pure, se questo ti farà stare meglio. Quando sarai diventato un uomo torna pure a cercarmi per vendicarti” sussurrò. Uscì fuori dalla stanza, il mantello di pelliccia gli ondeggiò sulle spalle, mentre si chiudeva l’uscio di legno alle spalle con un tonfo.</p><p>L’urlo di dolore del giovane Ambar risuonò nell’intera locanda e anche al piano di sotto si fermarono per un attimo i festeggiamenti.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>